


I Get The Courage When I'm Drunk

by JustKIARRAyOn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKIARRAyOn/pseuds/JustKIARRAyOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe was leaving the next day. Beca gets drunk and leaves a voice message for Chloe. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get The Courage When I'm Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pissed right now. I already wrote half of this and when I tried to write again I saw that it didn't save. I'm so pissed right now so I'm sorry if it sucks

Chloe was leaving the next day, and Beca doesn't even have the courage to try and stop her.

"Fuck this." she mentally cursed, and consumed her sixth glass of alcohol.

Chloe was leaving for Tampa, her hometown. She has planned to leave after graduation, but chose to stay with Beca and Emily while the new school year hasn't started. It's been a few months, and school will finally start again in a few weeks. Beca was looking for an apartment to temporarily stay in before she moves to L.A in a few months. She got assigned by her boss to work at the Residual Heat branch that was opening there. Chloe on the other hand, was just going back to Tampa. She hasn't fully decided on what she'll do. Maybe she just needed a little time in her hometown.

"Why do I always fuck up?" she mentally asked herself, consuming her eighth glass of alcohol. 

She took out her phone from her pocket and dialed Chloe's number, and unfortunately it was on voice message. With the alcohol in her system, Beca didn't know what she was doing anymore. But that didn't stop her from saying what she didn't say when she was sober.

"Hey, Chlo. I don't know what you're doing right now but I just want you to know that I'm REALLY drunk right now. Haha. So yeah, you're leaving tomorrow. You're leaving me behind, eh?" Beca's voice cracks, she was starting to be emotional.

"I don't want you to leave, Chlo. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Beca starts sobbing. The alcohol in her system was bringing everything out.

"Please stay. Please stay with me, Chloe. We could go together to L.A, maybe you'll figure out what you want to do. But please stay with me. I really don't wanna lose you, Chlo. I love you so much. So fucking much." Beca wasn't talking properly and she doesn't even know she has said all of these things. It was just blur to her. She ordered another drink and after consuming it, she passed out.

* * *

Back at the Bellas house, Chloe just got out of the shower. She spent all day packing and organizing her things. A shower was just the thing she needed. She got dressed and got her phone that was charging. She notices that Beca left  voice message, and she immediately checked it out.

 _"Hey, Chlo. I don't know what you're doing right now but I just want you to know that I'm REALLY drunk right now. Haha. So yeah, you're leaving tomorrow. You're leaving me behind, eh?"_ she hears Beca's voice crack, and Chloe immediately felt bad.

 _"I don't want you to leave, Chlo. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."_ She hears Beca starting to sob and Chloe's jaw dropped.

 _"Please stay. Please stay with me, Chloe. We could go together to L.A, maybe you'll figure out what you want to do. But please stay with me. I really don't wanna lose you, Chlo. I love you so much. So fucking much."_ Beca wasn't talking properly but Chloe understood everything. She didn't hold back her tears and started crying. 

Chloe was about to stand up, find wherever Beca was. But the ringing of her phone stopped her from moving. She saw the caller I.D. It was Beca, or so she thought.

"Beca?" Chloe was still sniffling, but she managed to say it out properly.

"Uh... Hi. Is this Chloe?" A guy she didn't know the voice of, said. She was confused. Why did this guy had Beca's phone?

"Yes. Why do you have Beca's phone?" She got straight to the point.

"I'm a bartender here at Avian Bar. Your girlfriend passed out, she drank quite a lot. Can you pick her up here?" The guy awkwardly said, and Chloe was a little taken back, Beca wasn't her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few. She isn't my girlfriend by the way." Chloe laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought she was your girlfriend, I didn't mean to be invading personal space or anything but her phone was unlocked and was on the text convos between you two so I figured to call you. I'm really sorry, I really thought you were her girlfriend." the tone of his voice was full of embarrassment.

Chloe immediately made her way to the bar. _Thank God it's only a 10-minute drive from Barden_ , she thought. She immediately entered the bar and saw the tiny brunette, passed out. She also spotted a bartender sitting next to her. Maybe he was waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey." Chloe simply said, the bartender turns around and slightly smiles.

"So I'm guessing you're Chloe?" She nods, the bartender reaches out a hand and she shakes it.

"I'm really sorry for earlier. I just thought she had a girlfriend because when she was ordering shots from me earlier, she was talking about a girl and how she loves her so much." the bartender said, slightly smiling. "I asked her why she was drinking, and she said that the girl was leaving tomorrow. I feel bad for her, you know? I know I'm not even supposed to feel that, but yeah." He added, chuckling awkwardly. 

Chloe nods, and tries to wake up Beca. When the brunette didn't move, after a few attempts, Chloe asked the bartender for help.

"Hey, can you help me get her to the car?"

"Sure."

Once they got Beca to the car, Chloe thanked and bid goodbye to the bartender. She tried to give him a tip for helping, but he kindly declined and just wished them a safe trip back to Barden.

* * *

Once they were back in Barden, Chloe immediately called Emily and asked her to help her bring Beca to Chloe's room. Emily didn't even bother to ask questions, she knew what the brunette was going through right now. She immediately helped Chloe bring Beca to Chloe's room.

"I'm leaving you two, now. Good night." She says, closing the door lightly after going out.

Chloe looks at Beca, who was passed out in the bed.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I hate seeing you like this." She whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Beca'a ear.

Chloe didn't even bother changing and just climbed up the bed and snuggled close next to Beca. Beca tossed and turned, eventually resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and held the brunette closer to her. She looked at the sleeping girl in her arms, she needed to make a decision.

"Should I stay?" she whispered, asking herself.

"Yes." Beca said, but her eyes were closed and seemed in a deep sleep. Chloe looked at Beca again and tucked another strand of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"I love you so much, Chlo." The redhead didn't know if Beca was awake or asleep, but her heart fluttered at those words. She was also in-love with Beca, and she's sure of it. Maybe it would be a godd decision to stay.

"I love you too, Becs." She whispered and kissed the brunette's forehead.

* * *

Beca woke up in Chloe's bed and checked the clock beside her. _10:15am._

"Shit!" She shouted, panicking. Chloe's flight was leaving at 10:30am. Why didn't Chloe wake her up? Why does she have an intense headache? Why can't she remember anything from last night? She had so many questions and she was so frustrated.

"Beca! Are you okay?" Emily says after barging into the room. She was startled when she heard Beca shout, and she immediately felt worried.

"Chloe! Where's Chloe? Did she leave? Why didn't she wake me up?" Beca blurted out a lot of questions and Emily couldn't cope up. Beca stopped blabbering when a certain redhead walked into the room.

"Becs?" 

"Chloe! I-I thought you left..." Beca bites her lip.

"I couldn't leave without you knowing, you know?" she smiles slightly at the brunette.

"But your flight... It'll leave in a few minutes... Why?" Beca was confused, she was screaming internally inside. She didn't know if she'd be happy because Chloe didn't leave or not because she might've dome something stupid last night.

"Someone left me a voice message last night, told me I should stay." Chloe brought out her phone from her pocket and started to scroll through the phone

"What?" Beca says, her confusion getting answered when she heard her voice through Chloe's phone speaker.

"That's... me. I was... drunk?" Beca was confused as fuck now, she stood up from the redhead's bed and then everything from last night before she passed out hit her like a truck.

"Oh shit. I-uh Chloe I-uh... Okay." She takes a deep breath and sighs, hearing her message for the redhead.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I was drunk and-" Beca started, but Chloe cut her off.

"Is it true?" Chloe asked, more like a whisper as she looked down on the ground.

"What?"

"Everything you said, is it true? Do you really love me?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca now. Chloe was standing in the doorway while Beca was standing at the edge of the bed. 

"I meant every single word, Chlo." Beca sincerely says. Chloe grins widely and Beca smiles slightly at her. The redhead approached the brunette and tucked a strand of hair behind Beca's ear and smiles slightly.

"You wanna know something?" Chloe asked, in a kind of whisper. Beca nods.

"What is it?"

"I love you too." Chloe beamed and Beca's jaw dropped.

"What? Can you say that, like, one more time?" Beca thought she was still dreaming, Chloe laughs.

"I love you too, Beca." 

"Am I dreaming or is this-" Chloe cuts Beca off.

"Mitchell, just shut up and kiss me." Chloe laughs, but Beca obliges. She cupped the redhead's face and close the gap between them. 

The kiss was sweet, slow and passionate. But the kiss was also screaming 'finally' for both of them. They pulled away, foreheads still touching. Both women smile at each other.

"By the way, you're so cute when you talk when you're drunk. You're also not a very cooperative person." Chloe laughs, Beca rolls her eyes.

"You love me though." Beca smiled, grabbing Chloe's hand and intertwining the fingers together.

"I really do." Chloe smiled and placed another kiss on the brunette's lips.

 

 

 


End file.
